Bad Apple
by Conrad1998
Summary: This is an OCXEngland oneshot, it about  America and England against the other, the song 'Bad Apple' plays in the story. bad summery, have look and see, it quite good even it is one of my very old works.


Okay this story based on the song Bad Apple, subbed version. Yes there a OC in it but it really another story of a country though every calls it the Bad Apple you see soon why when reading. And any you that read 'a minute wait they not units they are real thing!' that stop because it just went other the top and my character kept chancing, as well as 'I wish for freedom' even though that way better then most of my work.

**Bad Apple**

_Bad Apple Lyrics _

"_Bad Apple lyrics" _

**Thoughts**

"Talking"

_**Memories**_

_Even in the mist of flowing time, oppressing spin around and around _

_I can't even see the heart that leaving me_

_Didn't you know?_

Feet beating across the floor could be heard, the cold rain drops slipped on the soldiers faces as they got ready to fight, their guns ready in hand, the soldiers faces sad and hoping for this war to end, but that a long way to come. Anyone could see that fact. Waiting for their leader.

There in a office stood two people, "Arthur are you sure about this? Do you really want to hurt yourself and Alfred?" I asked as he stood up from his chair be hide the desk that was now filled with finish paper work , "Amaya you know this is the only way" he said as his green eyes saddened. "I must go" he said as his used to be golden blond hair, that was now fill with dirt flipped a bit, his face pale of lack of sleep, his eyes soared from crying alone, his usually bright green eyes now hazed gloomily.

"Then I must fight as well" I answer as my brown eyes meet his gloomy green ones, "you know you can not" he said as he turn to me, "it's my will, I want to be with you, I don't like you like this Arthur" I answer sadly, my ragged brownie-blond hair swiped over one of my left eye, I pushed it back. I looked into his eyes again, "Arthur I know how you feel, I know what it like, I have been though it alone, no one help me, alone. I don't want you to feel that aloneness as well" I added

_I can't even get myself to move, slipping though the cracks of time_

_**I stood emotionless with my sword high ready to hit my sister, I didn't want her to leave me be hide like the other one had did before, a tear fell from my face as I stare at her one more time, I ran up to her ready to hit but I could not move. **_

_I don't know anything____about what happening around me_

_**I stood frozen to the spot, I stare into her eyes they show no happiness but only sadness and anger, "why are you doing this?" I asked but she did not answer "why do you want to hurt me as well?" I asked again but nothing, "because I want freedom!" she answer, "I won't allowed it!" I shouted as my sword band against my sister sword but I couldn't I fell to the ground, tears fell as I stare at the girl I had risen so will yet another leaving me again, she stare down at me, "you used to be so strong" she mumbled **_

_I'm just me and no more _

"Why are you trying to help me?" he asked me confused, no other countries wanted to help why would I, "Because I'm just me and no more" I answered with a sad smile,

_Am I dreaming? Am I seeing nothing? Are my words useless even if I speak?_

"Here we battle again" he sighed sadly "even though I wish this was a nightmare or just a blank dream" he mumbled, "have you try to talk to him?" I asked though I doubt he hasn't answer or talk they usually don't, "Yes I have written to him and talked him but my words or speaking to him doesn't get to him, it useless" he groan annoyed

_I'm tried of being sad_

_I should go on without feeling anything_

"god bloody damn! Only if I could go on without feeling anything then it be easier to fight" he groan once again, "but then you'll be nothing for the world to see" I said, "you'll be like a robot use for people ideas nothing more, would you like to live that way?" I added, he nodded his head no, "good, now we must fight, if you want America back" I said as we left the office room

_Even if you give me the words, I'm at a lost for my heart won't pay attention _

He stood at the door ,there lost in his own world, this been happening a lot lately but then that had happen to me, trying to clean my main from the pain which I couldn't. It still hung on me painfully but I kept that in, I felt that pain and knew what he felt, they were the perfect brothers. Made for each other yet this was going to happen and it came. I walked over to him," I know your heart won't listen, I know it hurts as well it will to Alfred, remember that" I said "_if I can move, if everything chances, it will go dark, _that what I used to believe at the time when it happen to me… but that's not true, it will not go dark" I added as I move a bit of hair from his eyes, "so you must move" I said as I stood waiting for him to move,

"But _is there a future…" _

"_For someone like me?_ Yes there is" I answer,

"_Will I still exist.." _

"_in a world like this? _Only if you want"

"_Is it painful?"_

"_is it sad? _Will it is but you must believe in yourself and the people you love"

"But _not even knowing myself" _

"You'll see who are when the time is right"

"But _I'm a just tired"_

"_Even of walking _but you must still walk on even when tired"

"But _I don't even.."_

"_Understand people_… will we are in another life then them"

"but _if someone like …"_

"_me can change _after a fight like this people change even you could"

"_even if I change, will it…"_

"_turn white? _Yes it could"

"how do you know these questions?" I stare at him and replied "because I have question myself those same questions but I had to find the answer myself" my eyes sadden slightly, "then why did every call you a Bad Apple?" he asked the name the others call me most of my life," Because I…always was left behide forgotten, never known, hated by my sister though I have help her out so much, even though I was to kind people call me that" I mumbled hoping he didn't hear, "so you let yourself hurt more then others, helping even though they hate you no matter, they fight with you yet you want peace?" I nodded "and yet left behide forgotten" .

_Even in the mist of flowing time, oppressing spin around and around_

"the rain will not stop us men. now we must go onwards, our fight has bang again" Arthur had shouted out to the dripping wet men as they stood in line "ready soldiers?" "Yes commander" they ring together, I stand at the outline, I was the spy he still push away my point and ways to help in. so I jump in when needed, if needed.

_I can't even see the heart that leaving me_

_Didn't you know?_

The stood the scenes were Arthur and Alfred fight, all Arthur wanted was him to be at home with him." Because I want freedom!", "I won't allowed it!". Arthur charge into Alfred as, Alfred use his gun as a shield, Arthur stopped, "it seem that _I can't even get myself to move, slipping though the cracks of time_ that thought went though the same scene" "I can't take it.." came a mumble from Arthur as he fall to the floor crying keeping his head down," you used to be so strong" Alfred said as he looked down at his older brother as he let the gun to his side fall out of his hand.

_I don't know anything____about what happening around me, _

_I'm just me and no more _

_I'm tried of being sad_

_I should go on without feeling anything_

_Even if you give me the words, I'm at a lost for my heart won't pay attention _

_If I can move, if everything changes, it will all go dark _

I return before Arthur greeting him back, we had something to eat I had to help Arthur to at least eat something, we had talked in office we talked until Arthur had more Questions

"_Is there a future to come out of this useless time?" _

"Yes Arthur there is"

"_Will I exist in a place like this?"_

"Only if you want "

"_If I wanted to tell you what kind of person I am. _

_The words I would use would be, good for nothing"_

"Your not Arthur, you had try at least, it time to let go.

"_Will I still exist.."_

"_In a place like this? _Arthur there a new start and bright light follow it before you lose it "

"_will I exist.."_

"_in a time like this? _Move forwards on the road don't look back"

"_if someone like me can change, if I can change will it turn white?" _

"Arthur, there no darkness nor light we're in the middle"

"_Am I dreaming? Am I seeing nothing? Are my words useless even if I speak?"_

"Arthur you're not dreaming, your not seeing nothing, and you words are useful even went you speak"

"god it feel like your singing" I added

_I'm tried of being sad_

_I should go on without feeling anything_

_Even if you give me the words, I'm at a lost for my heart won't pay attention_

_If I can move, if everything changes, it will all go dark_

_If I move, if I move_

_Everything will break _

"Amaya I just ruin everything, I lost him, I broke our bond"

"no you haven't he still cares for you, it you who have lost faith in him "

_Everything will break _

"but.. but…", "no buts he still loves you as a brother"

_If I'm sad, if I'm sad _

_Will my heart be able to turn white?_

"Arthur you care for him.. your is pure white" I whisper to him

_I will know nothing about you, about me, about anything _

_If I can open my heavy eyelids, if I break everything turn black. _

"Arthur I love you" I whisper to him as I hugged him, "I love you too dear" he whisper back as kiss him softly on the lips 

_The end _


End file.
